lara_croft_tomb_raiderfandomcom-20200213-history
Mathias
Mathias or Father Mathias is a character and the main antagonist of the video game Tomb Raider. History Background Some time in June 1982 a plane crashes to Yamatai, and among the survivors is a man named Mathias. He and the other survivors try to escape the island, but the mysterious storms destroys their lifeboat killing and severely injuring some of the survivors. As the survivors start to panic about their hopeless situation, they look to Mathias for a plan. He indeed has one, but it doesn't include the others. Mathias sees them as "weak and stupid... a liability in this place." So, he suggests that they make another attempt to escape, which is a complete suicide.In-game document Stranded As the rest of the survivors of the plane crash die while trying to escape with their makeshift boat, Mathias is alone on Yamatai. He observed the mysterious storm that destroyed the others' boat carefully, sensing something odd in them: "it didn't seem random. I sensed... emotion, something deliberate." Mathias realizes that if he ever wishes to escape the island, he must understand the phenomenon of the storms. "Now my real work begins."''In-game document Alone Later Mathias has done some research on Yamatai, and he has discovered that there are many mysteries on the island. He starts to make a plan: first he needs to understand what has actually happened on Yamatai, and for that he needs time and room. Mathias has discovered how the foremost of all the island's mysteries are the ruins of an ancient Japanese Empire... and a Sun Queen. He understands that somehow ''"it all started with her".In-game document Research In 1990 Mathias realizes that in order to move forward with his plan, he needs to completely control Yamatai. And for that he needs a group of loyal followers. An idea of forming the Solarii is born.In-game document: The Solarii Four years after the initial idea of forming a group of loyal followers, Mathias has got exactly the men he needs to begin building the Solarii Brotherhood. The men are strong of body, weak of will and they are willing to serve Mathias, and through Mathias they serve the Sun Queen. Somehow Mathias has started to believe that the Sun Queen is showing him the way - she always has showed him the way. Mathias is determined to grow the Solarii Brotherhood, and make the group more organized by drafting laws and creating a code for them to live by.In-game document Belief. Mathias has discovered everything he needs to move forward with his plan and the Solarii has grown strong in number. He decides that they should move inland and build their city around an old palace. At that location they can defend themselves from the Oni and Mathias can access all areas of Yamatai swiftly. Mathias has discovered what - or who - is the key to escaping Yamatai. "It may take years but I will find her."''In-game document Obsession. As the important events of 2013 come closer day by day, year by year, Mathias starts to hear the Sun Queen's whispers in his sleep. The Sun Queen is urging him on, and Mathias senses that it will not take long before ''"the one" arrives. The Solarii toil in Sun Queen's name, "building a city from all that she has brought to the island, torturing and sacrificing in her name". Mathias feels that not only he longs for escape from the island, but all of what is on Yamatai and around him: "the wrecks, bodies, and squalor." He believes that if he is able to bring back the Sun Queen, it all will vanish in an instant "and like the sun rising anew, she will bathe all the land and seas with her light, burning away everything." Mathias would then "emerge from this scorched earth... reborn and pure".In-game document Lost Tomb Raider References Category:Ennemies Category:Main Antagonists Category:Tomb Raider (2013) Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Third Timeline Characters